


So... You got yourself a sugar daddy now?

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Dates, Dating, Drinking, Fluff, Fooling Around, Goofiness, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: North wants to get an update on her friend's crazy life. She's not shy to ask the hard questions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random ramble: plz go to --> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> even if you arent part of the EU, we need the votes heavily >//< I can't imagine internet without being able to read and share fanfic/fancontent on here or tumblr

“So… You got yourself a sugar daddy now? Just minus that money?” North crosses her arms and raises a curious eyebrow.

 “Shh, not so loud,” Connor hisses alerted as he looks around them. They’re out in the open on a small terrace of a café. Simon, Markus and Kara also are present.

 “No way,” Markus grins and his partner has to hold back a chuckle. Even Kara needs to contain her laughter. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she huffs.

 “It’s not ‘official’ yet. Can’t be. But yeah, we’ve decided to go on dates,” Connor says in a low voice. His ears are turning red.

 “Romantic,” Simon grins before slurping obnoxiously from his straw.

“Just… Just don’t tell anyone else, okay? This has to remain a secret between us friends,” Connor insists. He looks at each friend individually for their confirmation.

 “Of course. Don’t want you to be kicked out of college at the end of the year,” Markus agrees.

“Nor do we want mister Anderson, or can we call him Hank too, to be fired for this amazing affair with one of his students,” North smirks, still talking silent enough so only they can hear her.

“Hey, waiter! Bill, please!” North exclaims. Then a tall, blond man approaches them. It’s Daniel, he’s a year older than the group. He looks really similar to Simon but both guys confirmed they weren’t related in any way.

 “Look who’s here,” Daniel smirks, obviously eyeballing North who then rolls her eyes in response.

“Just give us the bill and we’ll pay and leave.”

 “No no, don’t feel forced to,” Daniel retorts, still giving the girl a look. It makes North smirk this time.

“There are people waiting, Daniel,” she says, shooing him away.

 

“Some guys just don’t know when they need to _stop_ ,” North groans.

 “But you seem to like him,” Connor teases. It gives him a middle finger in return. Finally Daniel returns with the bill and then the group lays the money together.

 “This should do it,” Kara says, handing over the plate with the coins. Daniel quickly counts, nods and says his goodbye. As the group walks into the city again, North likes to mention Connor’s dates again.

 “So where you going for your first date?” she asks.

“We don’t know yet,” Connor replies.

 “Hm, the adult store? The ‘special’ theatres? Maybe get all cliché and go back to that gay club you two met?” North cheekily sums up  all the steamy, inappropriate date options that come to her mind.

 “North, please,” Markus laughs out loud but his face is rather flustered.

“Oh, that reminds me, Simon, how did it go?” North turns to her blond friend. Simon looks confused.

 “What do you mea-, _oh_.”

“Finally, you get it,” North sighs and Simon’s about to shut her up when Kara interrupts.

 “What are you guys talking about? Did I miss something?”

Markus finally realizes what North is implying and what had happened and quickly says: “ _Nothing_. You missed nothing. It’s, eh, something between me and, eh Simon. And North.”

 “You three are a thing now or?” Connor joins in. Surprise readable all over his face.

“Me with _them_? No way! I just…,” North swallows her words when she’s met with two angry faces. If looks could kill, she thinks. “I just gave them advice on something. And I wanted to know if Simon could put that knowledge to practice,” North eventually coughs.

 “Oh, I know enough,” Connor grins and Kara quietly agrees with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm a lazy hoe, I decided to put all different dates in different chaps :P  
> So enjoy their first date >:^)

“Where are we going?” Connor stares out of the car window and sees the city pass by.

 “You’ll find out soon enough,” mister Anderson smirks. “Just don’t think we’re going somewhere fancy. I’m not a rich guy, okay?”

 “Fine by me. Neither am I,” Connor replies. Then he remembers North’s words and adds with a chuckle. “After all, you’re not my sugar daddy.”

If mister Anderson would’ve been drinking, he would’ve spat his drink at that but it takes all his willpower and strength to not abruptly hit the brakes. “I’m not your _what_ now?!”

 “My sugar daddy, that’s when an older man and a younger man-”

“Yeah, I know what that means! I’m just… surprised you mention this,” Hank shakes his head and quickly focuses back on the road. His cheeks turned red, giving him a surprisingly adorable look.

 “Hehe, so you also know what a sugar daddy is. Ever tried it or how do you know that?” Connor cheekily smirks. At this point Hank wonders if he shouldn’t cancel the date and throw the bloody bastard out of the car.

 “Look, as a teacher you have to invest in your students’- okay that sounded wrong. Urgh, I just know the term, okay? And for your intelligence, _no_ , Connor, I never ever considered being a sugar daddy or whatever is ‘in’ now with the youth!”

 Finally they arrive at a food truck. _Chicken Feed_.

“What? Too casual, mundane for you, Connor?” Hank fires a taunting glare at his student .

 “No, no. I’d have chosen a similar place,” Connor retorts. “You sure know your student’s favourite places to hang around.”

 “I’ve had my share of experience, besides I used to be young too,” Hank reminds his student before they walk up to the truck. A black man wearing a cap stands there already and when he sees mister Anderson the two get into some small talk, discussing some sort of gamble before the man leaves Hank and Connor be.

 “You won’t regret this!” he promises before running away. Hank nods at the man before turning to the vendor.

 “The usual,” he says.

“I’ll have a chicken sandwich and a soda,” Connor adds after observing the menu. He goes for his wallet but Hank stops him.

 “This one’s on me,” the older man insists with a smile. Luckily the vendor doesn’t question Hank’s company nor does he seem to give the duo a strange look.

 

They walk over to somewhere more quiet where they can enjoy their food and each other’s company in peace. “Nice place. Not too, eh, crowded,” Connor mutters after some silence.

 “Yeah. I come here often, as you probably could’ve figured out.”

“Was it just me, or do these people here seem to invest in illegal activities?” Connor remarks.

 “How’d you know?” Hank’s curious but already confirming the student’s guess. “Does it bother you?”

“No, not really. But that man from a few seconds ago? You made some bet?” Hank nods in response. Although Connor already knew about his teacher’s alcoholism, he hadn’t expect him to do illegal gambling. He decides to remain quiet about it further. “And from something else I deducted, the owner’s hygiene license seemed to be expired.”

 “You’re too observant and clever for you own good, you know that?” Hank chuckles.

“Perhaps,” Connor mutters.

 “Oh please, ‘perhaps’?  You know you are!” mister Anderson rolls his eyes.

“If I’d confirmed it immediately, wouldn’t I’ve been cocky?”

 “Exactly, see? You’re too clever. Anyway, that’s a part of you I both like and hate, Connor.”

“Anything else you like or hate about me?” Connor’s eyebrows move up and down in a funny way.

 “You’re one goofy kid, you know? And your voice is… special. I’m not complaining though,” mister Anderson replies in all honesty. In a brief moment the man’s thoughts go somewhere inappropriate.

 “You’ll have to thank my mom and dad for my looks,” Connor jokes and for a second his professor is lost in those warm, gentle eyes of the younger man.

 “I see. Too bad there’s no parental contact at college or else I would’ve thanked them,” Hank plays along before taking another bite of his burger. He proceeds to drink from his soda and gives the student a questioning look. “So… Anything you particularly like about me? I’m still puzzled how a handsome boy like you could actually fall for an old ass like me.”

  “Truth to be said, I like older guys,” Connor confesses with a blush _,_ quickly breaking eye-contact.

 “You? You are into older men?” Hank bursts out in laughter from his disbelief. When Connor’s face remains stoic, the taller man straightens up and coughs. “Okay then.”

 “A-and I think you’re an interesting person too! I may not know much about you but I know you have some… personal issues but I admire you’re still willing to work and help your students,” Connor adds. He sounds sincere from what Hank can tell.

 “Help students, huh. Like getting them laid,” the professor then jokes, diminishing Connor’s words.

“I’m serious, mister Anderso-, Hank. Maybe I don’t always pay much attention to your classes because my hormones got in the way, but others do. And my friends told me you’re not that bad of a teacher. To be honest, I can see that too. And Kara even told me you offered help if she would need it. I think that’s quite admirable.”

 “Whoa, well… thanks, I guess,” Hank mutters.

“I think our relationship could be challenging, but I’m willing to try nonetheless. After all, I’m an A plus student who likes to have a fun challenge once in a while,” Connor openly winks. Cocky and flirty.

 

After they’ve finished their meals, they walk back to mister Anderson’s car. It’s an old vehicle but Connor think the car has its charms, just like the man himself. Before Hank starts the engines, Connor muses: “I also like your looks, mister Anderson. Maybe that’s the first thing that attracted me to you when I met you at that club.”

 “My looks?” Again, Hank seems to be unsure about himself once more as he cackles nervously. Connor nods.

“Your eyes are captivating, intriguing to say the least,” the younger man says, constantly decreasing their distance. Soon he’s up close with the older man. Hank answers the implied call by leaning forward as well and then their lips meet. A loud honk from another car startles their kiss. Annoyed Hank rolls down the window, hangs out of it and looks behind him, already cursing.

 “What the fuck, impatient prick?!”

“Holy shit, if it isn’t the drunk teacher!” Connor gulps when he hears mister Reed’s mocking voice.

 “Connor, duck!” Hank hisses, out of hearing range of Reed of course.

“I shouldn’t be surprised a lousy man like you would hang around these kind of tents,” Reed continues his usual bullshit talk.

 “Then why are you here, hm? Whatever, I actually don’t need to know,” and with that mister Anderson quickly drives them off the parking lot.

 “Did he see me?” Connor whispers alerted.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Hank looks at his student who’s sitting in a uncomfortable looking position. When he notices the younger man eyeing his crotch he lets out a huff.

 “Don’t you dare do it, _Connor_. I’m driving.”

Connor seems to conflicted for a sec before he sits back up and stares out of the window.

 “Okay, whatever you say, mister Anderson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have a thing for cockblock moments xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short date is short, drama is big haha

Another day, another date. Connor can still barely believe he’s dating his professor like this. The last past weeks have felt so surreal. After their first date he even managed to score Hank’s phone number and he wasn’t surprised at all when the professor took out an old Nokia flip phone.

 Now he’s sitting on the climbing frame of their local playground. North sits a bar lower and Kara and Alice are playing on the seesaw. Soon Luther, the friend and neighbour of the two girls will drive them home. North probably takes the bus home and Connor will wait for mister Anderson to show up.

 If it wasn’t for Alice being in their hearing radius, North would’ve probably asked some inappropriate questions again. Now the student just watches her friend play with Alice. Her eyes trail over to Connor.

 “What you doing?”

“Texting,” comes Connor’s rather absent reply.

 “Afraid he won’t come?” North grins.

“He will, either way,” Connor replies with a smug grin plastered on his face. “He’ll be here soon.” North laughs and pokes her friend, who then loses balance and quickly jumps off the structure before falling.

 “You could’ve killed me!” he snorts but North shows no remorse. Their laughter gets interrupted when a shady looking guy suddenly approaches them. The man is focused on the girl. North jumps off the climbing frame as well and nonchalantly approaches the stranger. She chews loudly on her gum and throws the man a daring look, making clear she won’t take anyone’s  bullshit.

 “You’re North, right?”

“How do you know me?” North peers at the man.

 “Your mother. I’m well… an acquaintance of her,” the man says.

“Why approach me then? If you want _that_ kind of thing from me, you ain’t getting it, sicko”, North shoos the man away but he insists. Connor’s about to intervene and help his friend but the man speaks up again.

 “Your dad couldn’t reach you on your phone and told me you could be found here.”

North rolls her eyes: “Oh, guess dad couldn’t pick me up so he send you, huh? He’s too busy partying, right? What does he want of me all of a sudden?”

 “Your mom’s in the hospital,” the acquaintance informs the girl. North’s eyes widen in shock. Before controlling herself, she grasps onto the man’s arms and insists: “What happened?”

 “Got beat up by some drunk bozo while at the job.”

“Have you been there?” North sounds panicked. For Connor that’s the first time he sees his friend like this. Now Kara carefully approaches the trio, Alice holding her hand.

 “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“No, not really. I, ehm… Could you give me a ride to the hospital?” North mutters as he focuses on the man.

 “That’s why I’m here. Let’s go,” the man nods quietly.

“Wait a second!” Connor interrupts. He gives the man a judging look. He doesn’t look well clad and kind of has a creepy appearance. “Sure you can trust him?”

 “Yes. I know what kind of folks mom hangs out with and I know which are trustworthy or not. I’ll be at the hospital if you need me,” North brushes the whole situation off as if it’s nothing but as she and the other man leave, Connor sees his friend’s tense posture.

 “What happened?” Kara asks.

“North’s mom got into the hospital. Apparently she got hit by a drunkard while at her job,” Connor informs.

 “Will she be alright?” Alice asks worried. Connor gives a faint smile: “I think so. In the hospital they’ll patch her up.”

 

Six minutes later Luther arrives and picks the girls up. “Should I drop you off at home too?” he suggests when he sees Connor but the male student shakes his head.

 “It’s fine. I’m waiting for another friend. But thanks for the offer.”

“Alright. Hopefully they arrive soon because the sky looks rain ready,” Luther says as he stares up at the grey clouds gathering above them.

 “See you around, Connor!”

“Bye bye, Connor!” Alice cheers as she excitedly waves her hand. Connor waves back.

 “Till next week!” Kara adds.

 “See you, guys!” Connor says his goodbye and returns to his first position on the climbing frame. Luther was right, the student already feels the first drops hit him and he hopes mister Anderson will arrive quick. He looks up from his phone when he hears a car approach. Connor now recognizes that car from miles away. He smirks and jumps up and casually strolls over to the vehicle.

 “You, ehm, rented me?” he purrs seductively after Hank rolled down his window.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just get in,” the man sighs. Connor’s quickly to obey and then Hank puts the window back up. “You don’t have to accentuate I’m an old pervert, okay?”

 “Sorry,” Connor apologizes but he doesn’t really mean it. They both know. “So, what’s on the schedule today?”

 “We’re going to Jimmy’s Bar. One of my favourite bars,” Hank grins.

 “Interesting.”

“Was that supposed to be sarcastic? If you have better suggestions that aren’t harsh on my wallet, I’d like to hear it.”

 “Yes it was sarcastic but I don’t mind going to the bar. Because what you like, I might come to like as well. You’re finally initiating me into the real adult life,” Connor seems enthusiastic.

 “You can go inside, I just have to find my wallet. Fuck, think I left it in the back of the car,” Hank mutters slightly agitated and so Connor already steps out and into the bar.

 

“Evening, gentlemen,” the young man greets the few customers that inhabit the bar but it’s met with silence and a few glares before the people turn away from him.

 “ID card, please,” the bartender then says.

“Excuse me?” Connor seems confused.

 “To make sure you’re over eighteen,” the man says.

“What?! Do I not look-, oh whatever. Sure, give me a sec,” Connor murmurs as he looks in all his pockets but his ID card is nowhere to be found.

 “Shit, must’ve left it at home,” he curses through his teeth. Luckily Hank shows up right after and pats the younger male on the shoulder.

 “It’s alright, he’s with me!”

“Hank! Long-time no see,” the bartender exclaims.

“Sup, Jimmy!”

“Didn’t know you have _another_ son.”

 “Oh, Connor? He is well-, never mind,” Hank swallows his words and quickly trots over to Connor.

“We’ll start with a casual beer?” he suggests the student once they’ve settled down behind the counter.

 “Okay,” Connor agrees and scans the environment. Again, he shouldn’t be surprised Hank visits such kinds of bars. Although it’s a small place and maybe a bit intimate, there’s also a hostile atmosphere hanging. Must be all these weathered drinkers.

 “Yeah, I’m trying to change my old habits but they’re hard to kill,” Hank tells Jimmy with a grin.

“I see. Here you go,” Jimmy offers them two rather large glasses filled to the brim.

 “Cheers,” Connor clinks his glass with Hank’s.

“Cheers. You know what, Connor, why don’t you do an ad fundum?”

 “Down the hatch?” Connor says surprised and his professor nods.

“Go big or go home. Isn’t that you kids’ motto these days?”

 “Maybe. Alright, challenge accepted, Hank.” Connor first studies the glass as if there’s a special tactic on doing this properly. The challenge has attracted the eye of the other customers. All eyes are fixed on the younger man who has now put the glass against his lips. Foam already gracing his lips.

 Hank’s clearly amused.

“Drink! Drink! Drink!” Jimmy grins and starts clapping his hands. Others join him and Hank’s the one to clap and cheer the loudest. Meanwhile Connor’s head is becoming a tad red but he persists on finishing correctly.

 “Arrhg! I did it, Hank!” Connor gasps and immediately afterwards hiccups. He’s becoming light-headed and his tongue tingles a bit too. When his professor playfully smacks his back, Connor almost gags.

 “You did great for your first time, son,” Hank cackles.

The younger man seems to recover from the booze but then turns a bit pale and then green.

 “If you need to puke, please do so in the bathroom or outside,” Jimmy says, less amused now. So Connor makes a run for the door. Outside it’s pouring rain but that doesn’t seem to faze him.

 “I guess I’ll be going now,” Hank mutters to Jimmy. He quickly pays the man with some cash before going outside to check in on Connor.

 “Oh, disgusting,” the older man snorts but then again, he’s been in a similar even less flattering situations before. After the initial repulsion comes the genuine concern. He rubs Connor’s back and holds back some strands of hair that gotten in the youngster’s face.

 “Easy now. Shit, that wasn’t the best way of initiation, huh,” Hank mutters, accusing himself.

“I, I’m alright, I think,” Connor tries to wipe away some nasty vomit from his mouth. The rain helps a bit with that.

 “We should get you into some cleaner clothes. Should I drive you home?” Hank asks.

“No! I don’t want my parents to know I’m drinking,” Connor exclaims alerted.

 “Alright, my home it is. Then you can also get to meet my dog,” Hank smiles before they quickly enter the man’s car and drive off.

 

\--

 

Hank’s house isn’t big but it’s not on the small side either. Before Connor can make one step more into the house, he gets greeted by one big ball of floof and exciting curiosity.

 “H-Hi, Sumo! Easy now, I’m a friend!” Connor remembers the name and pets the dog.

“Alright, Sumo. Let us through now. We gotta clean up this boy,” Hank chuckles as he pushes the large Saint Bernard aside. Connor follows suit and they go to the bathroom.

 “You clean, eh up and I’ll get you some new clothes,” Hank nods.

“Okay.”

 Connor looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is wet and messy, his eyes a bit red. He didn’t think he’d be that sick of one pint of beer. Good North isn’t here or she would’ve scoffed him for his weak stomach. He quickly washes his face and hands and then Hank stands in the bathroom again with a grey hoodie that seems a bit too big for the smaller man.

 “ _Oh_ , you.. you want me to leave or, eh?” Hank suddenly is aware of the situation. And the circumstances that led to this point weren’t exactly sexy or arousing so now it’s mostly awkward.

 “It’s fine,” Connor says and then quickly gets rid of his dirtied shirt. Hank takes it and throws it in the wash bin and offers his student the hoodie.

 “You look even better in it than me,” Hank laughs and Connor laughs along. Especially after he read the goofy text that’s displayed on it in big, bold red letters: _THIS TEACHER NEEDS A NAP_.

 “I don’t remember you wearing this to school,” Connor grins.

“I’ll consider wearing it for graduation,” Hank jokes.  

 “Oh, now I just remember something. Could you drop me off at the hospital?”

“You feel that bad? Shit, I’m sorry, Connor,” Hank already begins stammering apologies but the younger man shuts him up.

 “No, it’s a friend of mine. North, her mom’s in the hospital and I should check on them.”

“Oh damn, what happened?” Hank says. To be honest, he has never seen North’s mother, nor was she ever mentioned when the topic of parents arose in class.

 “I don’t know exactly. Some shady dude approached us today at the playground where I was waiting for you. And then he said he was an acquaintance of North’s mother.”

 “You’re afraid North’s in danger?”

“I think she can handle herself but I was indeed worried. We should check it out.”

 

After mister Anderson has redressed they step into the car once more and drive off to the hospital.

 “Hank? Could I ask you a rather personal question?” Connor suddenly breaks the silence.

“Sure, go ahead.”

 “That picture on the kitchen table,” Connor carefully starts. In the corner of his eye he sees his teacher frown and sigh. It must be a really personal topic.

 “Is that…-”

“My son? Yes. That’s Cole. He… I lost him a few years ago. I’d rather not talk about it now,” Hank shakes his head and sharply inhales before slowly exhaling.

 “I’m sorry for your loss, Hank. I didn’t want to upset you, I-, I won’t ask any further.”

To focus on another topic Hank says: “Does North know you’re coming?”

 “I texted her but she hasn’t replied yet.”

“Okay. I shouldn’t be snooping around in other students’ lives but do you know anything about North’s mother? She never mentioned her before,” Hank wonders out loud.

 “I don’t know much about her parents either. She only told me they were even more reckless than her. Told me they were pretty young too,” Connor mutters. “Oh, North texted me back! She’s in the E block, third floor, room 203.”

 

\--

 

In the end, mister Anderson decides to accompany Connor and together they visit North. In the hallway they already meet with familiar faces.

  “Mister Anderson!” Simon says surprised. He’s seen waiting by a door.

“Simon,” his professor nods with a smile.

 “You two heard about North and her mother too?” Simon asks. The duo nods.

“Can I go inside or?” Connor asks. Before the blond student can answer, North already steps outside.

 “Connor, you’ve come! And mister Anderson’s here as well!”

“Yes, I wanted to check on you if everything was alright.” He doesn’t have to explain why he’s here together with mister Anderson. After all, everyone present _knows_. But that’s not the topic right now. That’s not the subject of the situation.

 “I’m fine. The creepy guy from a few hours ago dropped me off safely. Hasn’t touched a hair on me so we’re cool. Mom’s kind of okay too. She probably can go home by tomorrow. Luckily there was no internal bleeding. Fucking drunk bastard,” North hisses.

 “Drunkards always mess things up, huh,” mister Anderson comments with an understand sigh.

“Yeah, and _oh_ , I’m sorry, sir,” North realizes but her teacher brushes it off.

 “It’s alright. I’ve been, and sometimes still am a drunk bastard. I know I’m not proud of it. Anyway, may I ask what happened?”

 “She got a nasty ‘client’ at her work.  And well, I guess I should be glad there was no actual sexual assault and- Urgh, I keep telling mom to get a _normal_ job but she insists she likes her work so I guess I can’t change her fucking mind. Shit,” North rolls her eyes but she’s clearly hurt by what happened to her mother.

 A few puzzle pieces start falling together for Connor on why North never talks about her parents. Instead of confronting her, he tries comforting her.

 “It’s alright to be angry,” he says.

“I’m not angry,” North denies, crossing her arms, already setting up an invisible wall.

 “Okay, just know we’re here for you if you need anything,” Connor says.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks, though,” the latter is said obviously more silent.

 “Guess I’ll be off then. Good luck and wish your mother a good recovery from me,” mister Anderson says to make the situation less tense and proceeds to walk away.

 “Ehm, thanks. And thanks for visiting, mister Anderson. It’s appreciated to see a teacher being concerned about his students,” North manages to say and Simon agrees. Meanwhile Connor isn’t sure if he should stay here with his friends or join Hank.

 “Go on, you can go. Simon’s playing my taxi driver,” North grins.

“Thanks,” Connor says before quickly running after his professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for some background information about North, so here it is :D  
> Without all that drama, this chap would've been a lot shorter haha xD
> 
> Anyway, my idea on North and her fam in this AU:  
> Her mom is a sex worker and her dad used to be a regular customer of hers.   
> They fell in love and North was born. Both her parents were still young at the time and they still have that recklessness in them.  
> North is kind of ashamed of their behaviour and especially her mother's job, so that's why she never likes to mention them i guess :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last part is here! And it's shorter than the previous ones and also lighter :') Not too much drama going on here so yay!  
> Thnx for leaving kudos and kind comments on this fic and all other DBH related fics so far :D Keep doing it xD
> 
> Now I just need to figure out what the next step in this wild college AU is gonna be >:D

It’s still sunny outside when Hank and Connor visit the theatre together. Both wish they won’t encounter a familiar face. Because what else excuse do they have? Why would a teacher go to the theatre with just _one_ specific student?

 There’s the urge to hold hands but they’ve decided to just do that once the lights are out and everyone’s gaze is focused on the big screen.

 “So Connor, is there a particular movie you’d like to see?” Hank asks as they walk through the aisles where large movie posters are displayed safely behind glass.

 “We could go to some overly sappy rom-com? Or maybe a horror movie’s more your taste?”

“I have a weak stomach,” Hank cackles in response. “But I don’t know about those rom-coms either. Although it’s of the kind where you don’t really have to pay attention and can just _relax_ ,” mister Anderson eventually considers.

 “Ooh, Hank, what about this one? It’s an action-drama about two noire cop buddies in the sleazy slums and corners of Detroit!”

The older man raises his eyebrow as he studies the poster with a short summary shown underneath.

 “Fine, I’m in.”

 

This time Connor insists on paying the tickets and snacks for both of them. With a bag full of popcorn and two large sodas the two men enter the theatre.

Since they’re early they’re free to choose a nice place. They decide to sit in the very back of the room to reduce the awkward chance of being spotted by a familiar face. Slowly the theatre gets more crowded and the first movie trailers are being projected on the big screen. When Hank’s sure no one’s paying attention to them, he dares to wrap an arm around his partner. It makes Connor look up in a pleasant surprise and mister Anderson shoots him a genuine smile.

 Connor carefully leans into the gesture, resting closer towards Hank.

“When will the world stop making these predictable sappy romance movies?” mister Anderson groans when the third rom-com trailer is shown.

 The student chuckles: “As long as it has a big audience, I suppose. Don’t you think this story of ours is turning into something sappy too?”

 Hank rolls his eyes: “I won’t fall prey to that. Besides, we have a eh… more complicated thing going on than those movies.” Connor has to agree with that.

 The bag of popcorn is already half empty by the time the actual title of the movie appears.

“Almost forgot why I don’t like going to the movies. Goddamn trailers,” Hank snorts before obnoxiously slurping from his soda. It gives him a few agitated looks from other audience members but Hank doesn’t pay them no mind. Connor smirks to that. He starts to like this man more and more.

 “But at least you’re here with me,” Hank adds to it.

Connor grins smugly before quickly smooching the older man on his bearded cheek.

 

Half way through the movie there’s a short break of ten minutes and Connor uses it to buy a new bag of popcorn while Hank makes a quick detour to the bathroom.

 As the student is standing in queue his face goes pale for a second when he spots the principal. Miss Stern. What is she doing here? Connor decides to avoid all contact possible but sadly enough she turns around and they make eye-contact. Out of decency, Connor nods at her and smiles.

 Miss Stern does the same and luckily she doesn’t approach the student any further than that. They go their own ways and when Connor’s back in the theatre, Hank’s sitting in his seat already.

 “Thought you got lost,” the man jokes when Connor thuds next to him.

“You won’t believe who I just saw?”

 “My annoying co-worker Reed?” Hank cackles.

“No, miss Stern. I don’t know what movie she’s seeing but we should be cautious,” Connor warns.

 “Oh fuck me, Amanda and I are indeed not on good terms,” Hank sighs and scratches the back of his head. A few people walk back into the theatre room and Connor’s alerted.

 “Shit, she’s here!” he hisses before pulling an unaware Hank into a sloppy kiss. Connor’s fist clenches around his professor’s hoodie, his lips crashed against his. During the kiss, he dares to peer at the people who’re settling back into their owns seats. Miss Stern has passed them, unaware of their presence, and now sits six rows in front of them. Mission successful and Connor got a great opportunity to kiss his teacher.

 When Connor breaks the kiss, he observes the older man’s face. It’s slightly flushed. It’s cute. Mister Anderson gives the student a serious frown before his grimace breaks into a joyful expression and then he pulls the younger man in for a second kiss.

 

The rest of the movie’s spend teasing each other a bit. At one point they had to turn their chattering down because ‘others wanted to enjoy the actual movie’. Once the credits roll, Hank and Connor are the first to leave the movie. It’s getting darker outside and this time they dare to walk hand in hand to mister Anderson’s car. As soon as they’re inside, they share another passionate kiss and Hank chuckles:  

“I should buy different windows so no one can look inside from the outside.”

“I think we can dub this date as successful, right?” Connor smiles and Hank nods in agreement before sealing his lips on Connor’s for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the joke used in the very beginning makes me think of writing a random oneshot, set in another AU just for the laughs where Connor really goes online, looking for a sugar daddy.  
> Anyway, this fic here will have probably one more chap with some random stuff about Connor's date wtih mister Anderson >:^}


End file.
